


hold fast, hand fast

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Series: Trope Meme September 2012 [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. Frank wondered if Mikey was falling into the old 'if I can't see him, he won't see me' thing. Frank hated that game when he was five and he had no intention of changing that loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold fast, hand fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Another from the trope meme - forced to share a bed with Frank Iero/Mikey Way for turps.

"...So, that happened," Frank said eyeing Mikey warily.

Mikey sighed and closed his eyes. Frank wondered if Mikey was falling into the old 'if I can't see him, he won't see me' thing. Frank hated that game when he was five and he had no intention of changing that loyalty. "So, you're a wizard," Mikey drawled and Frank barely saw his lips move.

Frank made a face. "It's inherited. And no, not a wizard. I do not have a dungeon or dragons or an orc," he shifted over and half flopped on top of Mikey. Their hands locked together and rested on Mikey's too thin chest. The curse wouldn't allow their hands to move an inch apart out of the handclasp. "I'm a male witch. Of the Blood and no, I didn't wish this into being. Just to clarify."

"I caught that part," Mikey finally opened his eyes and smirked at Frank. "Do you have a pointy hat?

"Fuck," Frank thumped Mikey on the sternum with their joined hands. "And you. No, I don't have a fucking pointy hat. All of us Ieros... we have an affinity for things. Things we can make happen. My side is mostly music..." He frowned and rested his chin on their clasped hands. "And animals. Animals fucking love me."

Mikey does not at all look fazed or surprised. "Explains a lot of your exes."

"Oy! I am offended by that remark and am offended on behalf of all of my exes," Frank smiled though and Mikey's free hand came up to cup the back of Frank's head gently. The petting made something in Frank unclench, a release of tension that he hadn't know he was holding.

"So, handfasted in the literal sense, huh?"

"Just until the new moon. Ma can get off work and she can come... you know, unstick us," Frank said and then looked away. He was really gratefully that the tour had given them a tiny break. If Frank were more superstitious, he would have said it were Fate. "You know, uhm, this particular curse doesn't work so much unless both parties are..."

"Wanting it?" Mikey finished and the corner of his mouth quirked up. "Yeah, figured that part out myself."

Frank turned back and tightened his fingers around Mikey's. "So, huh, you maybe... wanna date me or something?"

"Or something," Mikey used their joined hands to tug Frank closer.

The kiss started off as a question.

Frank made sure that by the end it felt more like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this and said, "Yer a wizard, Frankie." I am not sorry no one heard me.


End file.
